


Демоны Намимори

by lamonika



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 220, AU, Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: У Реборна не было педагогического таланта, но даже слепому было понятно, что с Тсуной и его друзьями что-то не так.





	Демоны Намимори

_Ты наркоман хаоса. ___

__У Реборна не было педагогического таланта. У Реборна был талант к убийствам, и переквалификация прошла как-то спонтанно, скомкано, мол, так и так, наследник Каваллоне — неуклюжий тупой идиот, сделай что-нибудь, он нам еще понадобится._ _

__В процессе обучения педагогического таланта так и не обнаружилось, зато нашлись любовь к косплею, иррациональные садистские наклонности к детям и сундук фразочек, насквозь пропитанных сарказмом._ _

__Так или иначе, Дино был его первым учеником. Первый блин комом, как говорится. И, уезжая в Японию, где жил его новый ученик, Реборн искренне надеялся, что он окажется не настолько безнадежен._ _

__Конечно же, Реборн ошибся._ _

__[или нет?]_ _

__\---_ _

__— Смерть — дешевое удовольствие, — Тсуна на секунду задумывается, пытаясь получше сформулировать мысль. — Но красивое. Ты можешь упасть и удариться виском о камень, который появился на этой планете за сотню лет до твоего рождения._ _

__Ямамото восхищенно наблюдает за маленьким мальчиком, вдохновенно вещающим о смерти. Саваде Тсунаеши восемь лет, он не очень хорош в спорте, зато у него красивая мордашка и запястья в фенечках. Тсуна говорит, что глаза Такеши похожи на две черных дыры — такие же холодные, безжизненные._ _

__Ямамото смеется, закидывая руки за голову; три недели назад его мать умерла от лейкемии. Его мать не прощалась, не давала напутствий. Она лишь в ужасе смотрела на Такеши, бормоча что-то неразборчивое и пытаясь оттолкнуть его дрожащей от слабости рукой._ _

__Тсуна бережно гладит Ямамото по жестким темным волосам. И не осуждает за то, что Такеши подменил лекарства матери. Потому что, ну, знаете…_ _

__Потому что это милосердие._ _

__\---_ _

__— Репетитор? — Тсуна задумчиво смотрит в зеркало, поправляя красную повязку Дисциплинарного Комитета, прицепленную к рукаву пиджака. — Почему бы и нет? Всяко лучше дополнительных летних занятий. Видеть уже не могу рожу этого Акито-сенсея, так бы и…_ _

__— Не груби, — Нана поправляет сыну галстук и улыбается так, как умеет только она — с долей угрозы и нежности одновременно._ _

__— Не буду, — клятвенно — в сотый раз за неделю — обещает Тсунаеши и целует мать в щеку, прежде чем скатиться с лестницы._ _

__— Чаоссу, — звучит откуда-то снизу._ _

__— Хаос, — на автомате отвечает Тсуна, — чем могу помочь?_ _

__У Реборна нет педагогического таланта, но есть чутье, которое и подсказывает [орет дурным голосом]: с этим парнишкой будут проблемы._ _

__\---_ _

__\- …вот поэтому и нельзя обижать тех, кто младше тебя, — Савада заканчивает свою речь, но хулиганы его уже не слушают. Вернее, не могут слышать. У одного из мальчишек — кажется, они из средней Намимори — из уха торчит ветка, остальные же давно лежат без сознания._ _

__Сасагава Киоко, девочка-одуванчик, принцесса младшей школы, отличница и умница, [не давайте ей в руки острых предметов, такие девочки имеют обыкновение приходить в школу и резать ими одноклассников] задумчиво проталкивает ветку поглубже обидчику в ухо; парень воет и хватается за голову, пытаясь отползти подальше от Сасагавы-младшей. Тсуна с обожанием смотрит на смущенную Киоко — конечно же, ветку в ухо втыкала не она, но вклад был внесен, так почему бы и нет? — и осторожно поднимает девочку с пыльной земли._ _

__Риохей благодарно жмет Саваде руку, солнечно улыбаясь. У Риохея разбит нос, рассечена бровь и выбито два молочных зуба. Риохей только что сломал кому-то парочку костей._ _

__Риохею десять, Тсунаеши девять, Киоко восемь. И каждый из них — звено цепи нерушимой отныне дружбы._ _

__— Я вырасту и стану твоей женой, — обещает Киоко, смущенно краснея и прижимая окровавленные руки к груди._ _

__Тсуна смеется._ _

__— Ловлю на слове._ _

__\---_ _

__— Мафия? — взгляд Тсуны похож на толченое стекло, движения — мягкость и смертоносность воды, улыбка — самое красивое, что когда-либо видел мир._ _

__— Мафия, — соглашается Реборн._ _

__— Замечательно, — с самым серьезным видом говорит Савада. — Я как раз думал, как лучше покончить с собой._ _

__\---_ _

__— Ты такой смешной, — Тсунаеши прижимает Хибари к земле, упирается локтем тому в затылок, мол, только дернись. Кее хочется смеяться. Кее хочется убить маленького ублюдка._ _

__Кее хочется узнать его поближе._ _

__— Смешной и похож на ежа, — Тсуна гладит ошарашенного Хибари по щеке и с интересом маньяка-исследователя наблюдает за тем, как меняется его выражение лица. Тсуна — чертово стихийное бедствие, заключенное в физическое тело, ненавистное и слабое._ _

__[Тсуна — F12 по шкале Фудзиты.]_ _

__— Самоубийство не требует больших затрат, ты знаешь? — Савада слезает со спины Кеи и помогает ему подняться. У Кеи открытый перелом руки и скрученные узлом тонфа. У Кеи новый лучший друг._ _

__Саваде Тсунаеши десять лет, Савада Тсунаеши ломает людям кости и жизни, Савада Тсунаеши — божество со стеклянным крошевом в глубине зрачков._ _

__— Добро пожаловать в семью, Хибари Кея._ _

__\---_ _

__— Тебе не стоило этого делать, — Тсуна прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку, с ленцой следя за суетливым перемещением Реборна по комнате. Леон на шляпе аркобалено медленно моргает, пытаясь осмыслить происходящее, но смысла в происходящем столько же, сколько в разумном хамелеоне, умеющем трансформироваться в пистолет._ _

__Под кроватью Савады три килограмма тротила. Становится не до шуток._ _

__— Что это такое? — напряженно интересуется Реборн._ _

__— Хаос, — говорит Тсуна, — это основа бытия._ _

__Говорит так, будто это что-то объясняет. Говорит так, будто в этом нет ничего странного. Говорит так, будто Реборн поймет._ _

__И Реборн понимает._ _

__\---_ _

__— Скоро за мной приедут. Остался едва ли год, — Тсунаеши качается на стуле, обращаясь в пустоту; стул скрипит и грозится развалиться, как разваливается привычный уклад жизни._ _

__[Намимори — место, в котором люди находят смысл жизни и теряют саму жизнь.]_ _

__Ребята отрываются от своих дел и смотрят на негласного босса._ _

__Такеши откладывает в сторону начищенный до блеска меч; поворачивается к Тсуне Киоко, закрывая справочник по анатомии и отодвигая в сторону тарелку с кроваво-красным пирожным. Риохей затягивает бинты на руке чуть туже, чем нужно, и трет заклеенную пластырем переносицу. Кея откидывается в кресле, прикрывая уставшие от работы с документами глаза._ _

__— Не будем усложнять, — продолжает Тсуна, не обращая внимания на выжидающие взгляды. — В конце концов, если игра надоест, всегда можно из нее выйти._ _

__— Ведь существует минимум два выхода, — подхватывает мысль Киоко, солнечно улыбаясь и возвращаясь к поеданию пирожного._ _

__— Убей сам, — Такеши неторопливо проводит подушечками пальца по лезвию меча; глаза Ямамото — черные дыры._ _

__— Или умри, — Сасагава-старший ерошит ежик седых волос, широко ухмыляясь разбитыми в очередной драке губами._ _

__— Ведь нет ничего дешевле смерти, — добавляет Кея и опускает взгляд на документы._ _

__Урок от божества по имени Савада Тсунаеши: нет ничего дешевле смерти. Философия от маленького мальчика по имени Савада Тсунаеши: жизнь — это упорядоченный хаос._ _

__Правило от босса по имени Савада Тсунаеши: ради семьи можно пойти на все._ _

__Жизнь для Тсуны — красивая видеоигра без какого-либо сюжета, поделенная на локации. Дом-школа-парк Намимори-мост над рекой-кладбище-ангар для сожжения трупов-торговый центр-дом._ _

__Видеоигры без сюжета скучные и серые, но Тсуне нравится разбавлять их красками: красные пирожные Киоко, фиолетовые искры от меча Такеши, золотистые огоньки во взгляде Риохея, стальной блеск тонфа Хибари и… [в конце картинка все равно становится черной.]_ _

__И темно-бордовые лужицы крови под ногами._ _

__\---_ _

__— Познакомься с моей семьей, Реборн._ _

__Тсуна сидит на столе и болтает ногами в воздухе, будто маленький ребенок. Ангар на окраине Намимори пропах кровью и июньской пылью. Состояние Реборна дрейфует в льдинах ужаса от желания «надо было пристрелить паршивца» до настроения «хрен с ним»._ _

__У Тсуны три килограмма тротила под кроватью и [тронувшиеся умом] друзья: Риохей с вечной маниакальной фазой, Киоко — одна из тех девочек, которые устраивают в своих школах кровавую резню, адреналиновый наркоман Кея и будущий суицидник Такеши._ _

__И сам Тсуна — маньяк-подрыватель с фенечками на запястьях._ _

__Хоть сейчас выпускай игрушки в подарочной упаковке со слоганом «собери себе семью смертников»._ _

__— Надо было и дальше тренировать Дино, — мрачно констатирует Реборн._ _

__И странный блеск в глазах Савады подтверждает: да, надо было._ _

__\---_ _

__Намимори — городок, утопающий в цветущей сакуре, обыденности и крови._ _

__Он держал своих демонов на привязи много лет._ _

__И наконец отпустил._ _

__\---_ _

__Савада Тсунаеши подружился со своей будущей семьей случайно._ _

__Так бывает: вы существуете в одном городе, на одной улице, в одной школе, но каждый в своем персональном мирке, не контактируя друг с другом, а потом жизнь сталкивает вас лбами, сплавляет в единое целое без возможности освободиться. Но вы не хотите освобождаться. Вы отныне — единый организм, одно сознание, уживающееся одновременно в нескольких телах, решающее внутренние конфликты посредством пистолета, приставленного к виску._ _

__Настоящие семейные отношения — любовь, граничащая с желанием переубивать друг друга._ _

__И, делая предложение Киоко прямо посреди кровавой бойни, стоя на одном колене в окружении трупов, с заревом пожара за спиной и пламенем посмертной воли во лбу, Тсунаеши как никогда четко понимает одно._ _

__Он не будет умирать за свою семью. Но убьет — с радостью._ _

__[и это единственный выход.]_ _


End file.
